1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative architectural columns such as those configured in accordance with classic architectural orders and characterized by entasis, and more particularly to simulations of such columns and methods of making such simulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulated decorative architectural columns and methods of making the same are known in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,694, which was issued to Gamel, et al., on Jul. 12, 1994, shows and describes an ornamental building column comprising a tubular member made from cardboard having an applied covering layer of urethane foam that is formed into a desired shape.
As further taught in Gamel, an internal load bearing member of reenforced concrete is installed within the interior of the tubular member to make complete the structure.
In accordance with a further teaching of Gamel, a method of making a decorative building column is provided, comprising the steps of: applying a covering layer to the exterior of a tubular member as abovedescribed, sculpting the covering layer to a desired form, and installing a load bearing member within the interior of the tubular member.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of Gamel, the covering layer is sculpted by setting up the tubular member in a lathe and applying urethane foam to the rotating tubular member to establish a rough shape which is oversize but approximates the final desired form of the column to be created.
As yet further taught by Gamel, while the covered tubular member is still on the lathe the covering layer can be shaped to the desired final shape and the covering surface smoothed by sanding to create an appropriate finish, using conventional tools.
it is believed that the documents listed immediately below contain information which is or might be considered to be material to the examination of this patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,792 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,554 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,547 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,634 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,258 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,532 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,878 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,471
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or for applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
No representation or admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art, or that a search has been made, or that no more pertinent information exists.
A copy of each of the above listed or cited documents is supplied to the United States Patent and Trademark Office herewith.